1. Field of the Invention
This relates generally to compactors, and more particularly to an apparatus having first and second substantially parallel crushing surfaces between which an aluminum container is placed and crushed when one of the surfaces is urged towards the other surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The practice of re-cycling aluminum containers or cans is common. Many individuals, families, businesses and charitable organizations collect and save aluminum cans for subsequent sale to organizations which re-cycle the aluminum. To be economically worthwhile however, a great number of containers must be collected thus presenting severe storage problems. One solution to this problem calls for crushing the containers so that their compacted volume is only a fraction of that of the uncrushed container.
Devices for compacting or crushing individual aluminum cans are commercially available. These known devices are, however, generally bulky, inefficient and difficult to use.